


The Blue Book of The Princess Charming School

by MayeTaisho



Series: The Book of The Princess Charm School [1]
Category: Barbie - All Media Types, Barbie: Princess Charm School (2011)
Genre: Adoption, Aimee Needs a Hug, Alice is a bad friend, Angst, Background Relationships, Blair is Princess Sophia, Cheating, Delancy Needs a Hug, Eating Disorders, Emotional Manipulation, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Femininity is Not Bad, Fluff, I tried to rewrite the whole thing, Innocent Blair, Lady Royal, Mental Health Issues, Minor Character Death, Modern Royalty, Mystery, POV Alternating, Pining, Politics, Princesses are more than looks, Royal Education, Sister-Sister Relationship, Terminal Illnesses, Translation Welcome, based upon theory and headcannons, but not Blair tho, no magic, now for the real tags, she's a smol bean, sorry - Freeform, we have LESBIANS, wlw
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26989549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayeTaisho/pseuds/MayeTaisho
Summary: Blair Willows é uma garota comum, que por um armação da irmã acaba indo estudar na famosa Escola de Princesas.Sem perceber, ela acaba se envolvendo em intrigas políticas e em uma disputa mortal pelo trono de Gardênia, enquanto tenta passar pela adolescência com suas amigas.Tradução bem-vinda!
Relationships: Blair Willows/Original Male Character, Hadley & Blair & Isla & Original Female Character, Hadley/Original Male Character, Isla/Original Female Character
Series: The Book of The Princess Charm School [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969810
Kudos: 1





	The Blue Book of The Princess Charming School

**Faziam dois dias que Alice** não falava de outra coisa senão o sorteio da Escola de Princesas. Claro, às vezes ela falava alguma coisa sobre a roupa que usaria quando fosse sorteada, mas isso logo a levava ao assunto de que, com certeza absoluta, ela seria sorteada. 

-Blair, se você não se animar, eu quase vou achar que você está com inveja de mim! –Alice estava sentada na bancada do café em que trabalho, tomando um cappuccino e com um muffin de cereja nas mãos.

-Alice, minha amiga querida, eu apenas estou tentando te fazer entender que vai se sentir muito decepcionada se não for a sorteada. Então, relaxa, come seu muffin e me deixa trabalhar, por favor. 

Eu passei pelo balcão com uma bandeja cheia de xícaras. Fiquei dez minutos apenas recolhendo pratos, limpando mesas e recolhendo as miseráveis gorjetas deixadas por um ou outro cliente. Quando voltei para o balcão, Alice estava tentando pegar outra guloseima na estufa. Ri dela, que era tão viciada em histórias de princesas que parecia minha irmãzinha de 11 anos, Emily. 

-Hey, sua criança enxerida, deixe que eu pegue pra você! Sou eu quem trabalha aqui. –Corri até ela e dei um peteleco em sua mão, que ela logo recolheu. Ela me olhou com um bico e eu sorri pra ela. Meu turno estava para terminar, estávamos no final das férias de verão, antes do ano escolar começar e eu arrumara um emprego para ajudar minha mãe. Ela andava doente, passou dois dias só deitada sem forças para conseguir sequer ir ao banheiro. Hoje ela foi no médico fazer exames e eu esperava uma mensagem de Emily avisando que elas haviam chegado em segurança. 

O relógio bateu 15:30 e eu peguei meu celular, bolsa com dinheiro e por último, um bolinho pra minha mãe. Alice já estava lá fora, esperando para pegarmos o ônibus juntas. A família dela tinha um carro, diferente da minha, mas sua mãe usava para trabalhar. Fomos até o ponto, e com um pouco de atraso o ônibus passou. 

Desci um ponto antes do que geralmente desço, para passar no mercado e finalmente me dirigir para a casa. Quando cheguei, coloquei a sacola verde e branca na mesa, tirei os sapatos apertados (que logo, logo iriam para Emily) e olhei para a sala, suspirando. A TV de tubo antiga, ligada no canal de notícias, exibia moças jovens em vestidos elegantes acenando em carruagens cor de rosa. Fiz careta para a imagem. Nosso reino baseava tudo na Escola de Princesas, economia, propaganda política e tudo mais. O príncipe-regente era um homem jovem até, mas não tanto, visto que já tinha uma filha da minha idade, mais ou menos. Nunca liguei muito para as pessoas da realeza. Meus pensamentos mudaram quando Emily gritou meu nome. Ela correu e me abraçou.

-Blair, que bom que você chegou! –Eu acariciei seus cabelos curtos divididos em duas marias-chiquinhas e me separei dela. Peguei a sacola e comecei a guardar os itens pela cozinha. Emily, ao invés de me seguir como normalmente faria, ficou na sala. Finalmente notei os cadernos e livros no chão, mas nenhum deles estava aberto. Papel cor de rosa e dourado se espalhava pelo chão, e duas coroas estavam sendo terminadas com carinho pelas mãozinhas ágeis de minha irmã. 

-Emily! Não acredito que não fez seu dever ainda e está só assistindo esse desfile!

-Eu já terminei tudo, Blair. Calma. –Ela me sorri, estendendo a coroa rosa. Apesar de minha aversão às princesas, eu adoro rosa. Tanto que metade do meu guarda-roupa era rosa. Eu aceito o presente, curvando a cabeça para que ela me coroasse. Olhamos juntas para a TV que chiou um pouco. Agora as jovens princesas estavam acenando delicadamente, e em uma brincadeira comecei a imitá-las, acenando para minha irmã. Ela riu e se levantou, indo até a janela e acenando para as pessoas na rua. Uma música clássica começou enquanto as princesas entravam na Igreja onde a cerimônia de coroação teria lugar, e eu convidei minha irmã para uma dança. Ficamos girando e girando pela pequena sala, até eu tropeçar no tapete e cair, puxando minha irmã ao tentar me apoiar nela. Caímos em meio a papéis brilhantes e glitter, rindo. De repente, a TV não mostrava mais imagem nenhuma, e chiava como uma panela quente na água. Levantei e comecei a mexer nos fios e na antena, até perder a paciência, e com um soco fazê-la voltar a mostrar o desfile. 

-Você vai estragar sua vista assim, Emily, e você sabe como óculos são caros! –Emily me ignorou completamente, e voltou a assistir a TV. –E a mamãe?

-O médico disse que ela tá melhorando.

-Melhorando? Ela já devia estar boa... mas ela vai ficar. É só eu continuar trabalhando. Ano que vem já vou conseguir um emprego fixo, talvez dois até. E aí a gente se muda pra um lugar melhor.

-Com médicos melhores pra mamãe? –Emily sentou no sofá velho, me olhando por cima do encosto. 

-Sim, e melhor pra você crescer. Não quero que ninguém desse bairro te influencie. 

Ouvi uma tosse no estreito corredor do apartamento, e mamãe chegou com um roupão e chinelos, os olhos desanimados demais para estar bem. 

-Oi, mamãe. Trouxe um bolinho pra você. Quer uma xícara de chá? Eu posso passar um café, comprei pó quando passei no mercado. –Ela se aproximou, me beijou a testa e abraçou meus ombros. Minha mãe era a pessoa mais carinhosa e batalhadora que eu conhecia. Quando o papai morreu, ela continuou me criando e ainda adotou a Emily, e nunca faltou nada pra nenhuma de nós duas. Ela sempre trabalhava até tarde da noite e eu fiquei cuidando da Emily. Então, a dois anos, ela começou a desmaiar. Isso acontecia no trabalho, no caminho de casa, às vezes na nossa frente. Eu nunca sabia como agir e chamava a mãe da Alice porque ela era enfermeira. Isso durou pouco tempo, até a mãe da Alice conseguir uma consulta para a mamãe no hospital em que trabalhava. 

Descobrimos que ela tinha uma doença rara no coração, que às vezes ele não bombeava suficientemente para nutrir o cérebro. Foi uma noite muito triste, explicar pra Emily por que a mamãe não podia mais trabalhar e por que eu teria que ficar longe dela, quando ela tinha se acostumado com a minha presença. Mas Emily foi a única que não chorou. Ela pegou uma tiara de plástico e colocou na cabeça da mamãe e disse que agora ela era uma princesa, e que princesas nunca ficam doentes. Na hora, não sei se foi a emoção ou a tristeza, mas a mamãe passou muito mal. Ela desmaiou. E entrou em um coma por três dias. Até hoje ela sente os efeitos daquela situação. Talvez saber sobre a doença não tenha ajudado o psicológico da mamãe.

-Blair, você está me olhando daquele jeito de novo. –Eu sabia do que ela estava falando, por que ela sempre comentava que parecia mais que ela e Emily eram minhas filhas, e não mãe e irmã. Desviei o olhar.

-Não estou não. E então, vai querer o quê, mamãe? 

-Só um pouco de água, meu amor. 

Quando entrei na cozinha pra pegar o copo, Emily começou a gritar.

-TÁ NA HORA, TÁ NA HORA! Tá na hora do sorteio da Escola de Princesas, nós temos que ver!

Talvez Emily fosse tão viciada quanto Alice, ou quem sabe até mais, em histórias de princesas. Levei o copo de vidro para mamãe, e vi uma parte do sorteio. Uma mulher jovem de terninho fazia um discurso sobre a Escola de Princesas, sobre a Dama Real e sobre o sorteio, para enfim anunciar quem iria sortear o nome naquele ano, uma garota da minha idade. Então, uma senhora loira interrompeu o discurso e disse que a garota seria na verdade, Rainha de toda Gardênia. Sinceramente, eu nunca entendi o que aconteceu depois que a Rainha Isabela e o Rei Reginald morreram. O trono foi para o irmão mais novo da rainha, que havia se casado recentemente com uma moça da Escola de Princesas... Qual o nome? Alguma coisa Devin, acho que Delia... Isso, Delia Devin. Esse negócio de realeza só serve para gerar intrigas e competição pelo poder, de modo que ao ver o nariz empinado da garota, me virei para levar o copo para a cozinha. Passaram-se alguns segundos e uma voz enjoada e irritante veio da TV.

-Blair Willows. –Me virei imediatamente para a sala, quase derrubando o copo, mas consegui colocá-lo em cima do balcão antes que o choque me tomasse. Emily se levantou exultante.

-EU SABIA! –Ela me puxou e começamos a rodar pela sala, mas isso só piorou minha situação. Como sequer meu nome teria parado naquela urna de sorteio? –QUEM VAI SER DAMA REAL? BLAIR VAI SER DAMA REAL! QUEM TRABALHA NO PALÁCIO? BLAIR TRABALHA NO PALÁCIO! AHAM, AÍ BLAIR, AHAM AÍ BLAIR!

Como uma lâmpada, a resposta me surgiu. 

-Emily, você me inscreveu para a Escola de Princesas? –Ela parou, me olhou e sorriu com certa malícia. 

-Só mais cinco ou seis vezes... Por dia, O ANO INTEIRO! –E então ela continuou a dançar e comemorar. Olhei pra mamãe em busca de socorro, e ela apenas deu de ombros. O som da campainha me assustou. –Eles chegaram, ELES VIERAM MESMO!

Antes que eu falasse qualquer coisa, Emily abriu a porta. Um homem de terno com a insígnia da Escola de Princesas, alto e careca estava lá. 

-Blair... Willows? –Eu finalmente apareci para ele. –Parabéns, eu vim leva-la para a Escola de Princesas. A senhorita tem trinta minutos para me encontrar no andar de baixo. 

Ele saiu sem dizer mais nada. Me virei para Emily com o dedo em riste para gritar com ela, mas seu rosto banhado em expectativa me impediu. Suspirei.

-Emily, eu sei que você quer que eu vá, mas eu não posso.

-Por que não?

-Porque eu tenho obrigações aqui! Tenho que cuidar de você, da mamãe, trabalhar... Não posso simplesmente jogar tudo isso pro ar e ir tomar chá com a realeza pelos próximos quatro anos! –Emily se encolheu, os olhos cheios de lágrimas, e me senti um monstro por magoá-la; mas ela tinha que encarar a realidade, tem coisas que são simplesmente inviáveis! 

-Blair, não foi certo a Emily fazer isso pelas suas costas, mas essa é uma grande oportunidade... Uma posição de Dama Real... –Eu olhei para o rosto da minha mãe. Ela estava magra, os olhos escuros e fundos, e parecia mais velha do que realmente é. Como eu quero cuidar dela com um salário mínimo de garçonete? E Emily... Ainda com a coroa dourada na cabeça, ela me olhava em expectativa dobrada. 

-Mudaria nossas vidas... Para sempre... –A ideia passou pela minha cabeça, calculei as possibilidades de tudo dar certo. Apesar da bolsa na Escola ser uma cortesia, a viagem até lá só era dada para a ida. Eu não poderia ver minha família pelos próximos anos. Mas eu poderia fazer algo por elas. –Mamãe... Emily... Eu vou! 

-Isso, UHUUUL! –Emily bateu palminhas.

-Mas não pense que eu vou esquecer disso, viu mocinha? Agora vem me ajudar a fazer as malas. –Ela deu um riso esperto, e correu até o quarto que dividíamos. Minha mochila da escola estava cheia, e então entendi pra onde minha roupa íntima e meias estavam indo. 

-Eu arrumei tudo. Fiz um caderno com as informações que eu consegui sobre a Escola, coloquei algumas das suas balas favoritas e coloquei seu diário. –Eu sorri pela minha irmãzinha sapeca, até perceber o que ela havia dito.

-Espera, onde encontrou meu diário? 

-Fala sério, Blair. Esconder ele debaixo do colchão? Isso é tão clichê! –Ela me empurrou a mochila e eu a encaixei nos ombros. Abracei minha mãe, beijei os cabelos de Emily e olhei o relógio. Ainda tinha quinze minutos. Dava pra me viram com isso. 

-Mãe, tem a minha poupança pra faculdade. Tem bastante dinheiro lá, e sei que se forem boas com ele, você poderão viver bem até eu voltar. –Minha mãe tentou negar, mas ela sabia que teriam que fazer isso. Não haveria outra fonte de renda até que ela voltasse a trabalhar. Abracei as duas. Meu tesouros mais preciosos, mais até que uma coroa de ouro cravejada de brilhantes. Tentei conter as lágrimas. Enfim, Emily me empurrou para o banheiro. 

-Vai, se troca. Tem uma roupa pra você aí. –Espertinha danada. Dentro do banheiro tinha um vestido que eu não usava a um bom tempo, rosa claro com faixas esbranquiçadas. Coloquei ele e fiz meu coque usual, e apenas para mostrar para o que vim, Emily deixou meus sapatos de saltinho boneca rosa choque. A coroa de papel de Emily ficou perfeita com o look e eu sorri com a escolha, mas quando saí do banheiro, faltavam apenas cinco minutos do tempo estipulado. Nós três descemos as escadas em um misto de despedidas, abraços e encorajamentos umas para as outras. Quando chegamos na rua, uma carruagem aberta, com estofados lilases e rosas estava parada. Era um retrato deprimente, a luxuosa carruagem em meio aos subúrbios. Dei um último abraço na minha família e corri para pegar a carruagem que já partia sem mim. 

-TCHAU, MÃE, TCHAU, EMILY! AMO VOCÊS! –Perto da esquina, me lembrei de algo importante: Alice. Como pude me esquecer dela? Levante na carruagem e me virei para minha mãe. –DIGAM PRA ALICE QUE EU... 

A carruagem fez uma virada brusca e Emily e mamãe ficaram fora da minha vista. Desisti de falar sobre isso. Contaria pra Alice por telefone, embora ela já devesse saber. Me senti mal por um instante. Esse era o sonho da Alice, nunca o meu. Mas logo em seguida me recuperei. A família dela tinha muito mais recursos que a minha, ambos os pais da Alice trabalhavam e ela era filha única. Não havia despesa com remédios ou tratamentos caros ou consultas com especialistas. Eu era grata sim, pela ajuda que a família dela nos deu, mas esse era o momento de cuidar da minha família por mim mesma. Suspirei e para me distrair de meus pensamentos, olhei para a carruagem. 

Era brilhante mesmo na sombra, as cores lindas e vibrantes. No centro, havia uma mesinha como as que se vê em filmes de praia, com guarda-sol e tudo, só que de madeira pintada de branco. Um bule de cerâmica e duas xícaras repousavam sobre ela, e ao passar a mão sobre os detalhes do bule, senti-o quente. Arrisquei colocar um pouco em uma xícara e comecei a tomar breves golinhos de chá preto. Na haste que sustentava o guarda sol havia um pequeno espelho ornado com metal, e eu notei ali um tubo de batom. Peguei-o e ao ver sua cor –um rosa escuro, mas discreto –resolvi dar cor ao meu rosto. Olhei para o espelho, com cuidado encostei o cosmético em meus lábios. Já estava na metade do lábio inferior, quando a carruagem passou por algo no asfalto e o batom seguiu o embalo de minhas mãos, manchando minha bochecha. Olhei assustada para o estrago, e ao tentar pegar um guardanapo para limpar, derrubei o chá em meu vestido. A quentura nas pernas mal se comparou à quentura em meu rosto ao ver a mancha que ficou. E eu ainda teria que ir para o aeroporto, fazer uma viagem até a capital e em seguida ir para a Escola de Princesas. Suspirei.

-Ótimo. Já estraguei toda a primeira impressão. 


End file.
